Enter the Otherside - Part 2: The Challenger
Enter the Otherside - Part 2: The Challenger is the second episode of the first season of SpongeBob: The Otherside, and the first overall. It was released on June 15, 2016. Synopsis The day after SpongeBob made his journey to the Otherside, he decided that he should make another journey there, to find out more about the place. He arrived back home from work. He fed Gary, and he proceeded to follow the instructions on how to to the Otherside. Once again, he was back in the Otherside. He still had this moonlit dagger, and like before, its moonlight was exceedingly stronger than it was originally. He was outside of the mansion he was first in, and he decided to check out what it was like around the building. There was nothing much. Just a few bushes, and some small plants. He could see some unusual creatures in the distance, but they were very far away. All of a sudden, a large moth-like creature jumped at him. It was around the size of a small dog. SpongeBob threw the moth creature off of him, but it still tried to jump at him. SpongeBob let tje creature get near him, and then he took his dagger, and quickly striked the moth creature. It caused a significant wound on its stomach, and blood was dripping from it. It still had the strenght to fly, however, and it used one its claw-like limbs to attack SpongeBob. One hit SpongeBob's arm, and it caused a small cut. SpongeBob then put out his hand, to see if he could cast a spell. It was the dagger-wielding hand, and it indeed did trigger a spell. A small ray coming from the mist of the dagger hit the moth creature. It struggled to fly, and it's body seemingly dissolved into thin air. All of a sudden, SpongeBob heard a voice. "Wow, I can't believe I'd see another one", said the voice. "Another what?" asked SpongeBob. The voice was from a male fish. "Another moonlight wielder. Anyone can use a dagger with moonlight embedded in it, but using the moonlight itself is very rare. Though the other I saw had powers much stronger than that", said the male fish. "My name is Alex, by the way", said the male fish. "Wait... so I have special powers?" asked SpongeBob. "Yes... you do, and I want to challenge you to a one on one duel. I want to see how powerful moon wielders really are. Let's begin", Alex stated. SpongeBob didn't know what to do. He wasn't that powerful at all. He did have a unique ability, but he didn't know how to utilise it. He might as well just try and battle Alex. The duel began by Alex pulling out a moonlit dagger. He then charged at SpongeBob and attempted to strike him. SpongeBob quickly jumped out of the way. SpongeBob then attempted to use his spell called "Freezing Slash". Three blades of ice quickly shot out at Alex. He narrowly managed to avoid them all. SpongeBob then put out his hand and tried to cast the spell called "Tornate". A small gust of wind hit Alex, but it did little to him. It did slow him down a little, giving him time to cast another spell on Alex. SpongeBob put out his hand, and he attempted to cast Freezing Slash. What happened was a surprise. On SpongeBob's dagger wielding hand, the upper part of his fingers were covered in ice, with sharp tips at the top. He looked at his other hand, and they were enclased in the ice with sharp tips too. SpongeBob must have cast a spell that he was unaware of him. Alex then casted a spell called "Sparking Slash". He put out his hand, and three small electrical bolts shot out at SpongeBob, They all hit him. SpongeBob fell to the ground. He forced himself to get up and he charged at Alex, who managed to hit him with his dagger a little. SpongeBob slashed Alex's arm with the sharp ice tips, and all the tips (aside from his thumb) causes small cuts. Alex then cast a spell called "Voltrate", which was the spell SpongeBob couldn't cast last night when he first arrived. A ball of electricity was formed with both of Alex's hands. He then used one of his hands to launch it at SpongeBob. It was about to hit SpongeBob, but he put out his free hand, and all of a sudden, a small purple ray of energy shot from his hand. It hit the ball of electricity that was about to hit SpongeBob, Both spells redirected, and both of their spells hit their opponents. "Wow, you caused both spells to collide. That's pretty uncommon", Alex stated to SpongeBob. "You impress me for a begginner, so I'm gonna let you be the winner", Alex added to his previous statement. "Wow, really? Thanks!" replied SpongeBob. "Yes, you win, but... your opponents will get stronger and stronger. I'm not the strongest person here, but I must say, you're pretty good. I'm sure you'll go far", replied Alex. "Oh, thanks. I understand", replied SpongeBob. SpongeBob went back to the mansion, and he looked at a few books. The two spells he learnt were called "Claws of Ice", and the other spell was just called an "Energy Ray". He also learnt that whenever someone or something supposedly dies, as in dissolving into thin air, then they later get naturally resurrected. SpongeBob tried to learn two new techniques. One called "Blazing Firedrop", which he couldn't master at all, and another called "Repeated Wind Blast", which he could master. It basically shot out wind large gusts of wind in four different directions, usually close to eachother. It repeated the action around three times. It was a spell that would likely come in handy later. SpongeBob decided that he should get back to the regular world. He contemplated on whether or not he should tell anyone he knew about the Otherside. He decided that he should tell Patrick and Sandy, as they likely would be interested in the place. For now, SpongeBob decided that he should spend a little bit of time to himself, and master another technique. He wondered how powerful he truly was. Category:Episodes Category:SpongeBob: The Otherside Category:2016 Category:Gavin The Otter's works